Toxic
by Sezthekitty
Summary: Yugi was done with this already. All he wanted was to slink back in to the cracks and live a relatively normal life doing what he liked, just quieter this time. He didn't want to be dragged back in to all this poison again, but his ex-co-stars have other ideas. AtemxYugi, please R&R (Summary edited). Actor AU.
1. The thing called fame

**A/N: If anyone reads my other story 'Wings of fate' then you should know that this is the reason that I was kind of slow on updating, my mind kept wondering to this, so the only way to get rid of such wondering is to write it, now lets just hope I can juggle two updates XD.**

**I came up with this idea when I noticed how little stories there were to do with 'fame' the one this that I would of expected a lot of, but I guess this is more of an anime/manga to stick to history and present with rather than falling off on another world XD. **

**This story will be AtemuxYugi but Atem will have the nickname Yami in this fic and it's his middle name, it's because I've thought over Atemu's appearance in this story and it fits the Atem rather than the Yami.**

**Other pairings will probably end up being : SetoxJou, BakuxRyou and MarikxMalik - there may be more added but for now there the ones I'm planning to do.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters that I'm using, I however came up with this plot line.**

**Now on with the first chapter of Toxic -**

* * *

><p>People falling at your feet, bright lights burning in to your skin, thick layers of make up coating your body, tight clothing that can be known as a second skin, all the fast cars that have ever been made, large houses that were rather entire apartment lots, drivers, managers, agents, models, actors and actresses, singers and bands - all wrapped up in to one small package known as 'fame'.<p>

Fame the most toxic but desired thing know to man. The desire of being known by all and having your photo snapped only to be photo edited in to an unreal beauty or to a rather ugly hate-fan.

Just to feel it for one moment, or even enter a top rated club people would give an arm or a leg, even if you only turned out being hated they'd still live off the fact that they were known by all.

But even if all this was true there were still those who did not desire this life or rather did not live it to the fall, by 'those' it meant one Yugi Mutou. A simple boy who lived this life but shadowed his movements as much as possible, trying to keep quiet and sticking to the shadows.

Truly he was just a sweet and shy boy who wanted to make his grandpa proud of him, but at the same time he did not want to loose himself in the toxic waste called 'fame'.

Even as he walked do the blustering road towards a glowing club that most people had almost given an arm and a leg, not to mention loosing a few things on the way, he couldn't help but feel over exposed by the small amount of eyes that did move in his direction as he flicked his ID to the bouncer and walked in to one of the most top rated clubs that had ever been built on this earth not to mention in the large famed city of Domino.

Walking in to the club wasn't really that big of a deal, it was the fact that he had walked in to the club on this night, the night where all the famed celebrities would be meeting, it was also the night where his agent had almost begged him to show up on.

Managing to find a surprisingly quiet and empty corner that he could sit in was a great relief as he plobbed down on the leather seating the the club had arranged round small glass tables that would only be able to manage a few trays of drinks.

He set a non-alcoholic drink that he had managed to some how get from the barbaric bar, as many others drank and snogged around or slammed drinks down asking for more, either way it was a surprise that his feminine build hadn't been eaten or destroyed by the amount of movement going on over there, they were all like animals.

Letting a small sigh fall from his lips he scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces, by familiar he meant the type he was friends with, not the type that he had seen kissing some one else's fiancé face off in a new issue of some magazine that the companies always had hanging around.

Soft violet eyes finally landed on a familiar face, he couldn't help but let a small whine come from his throat as the only person he noticed happened to be one Anzu Mazaki, a girl who clung from boy to boy and at one point a girl, to get her social ranking up.

Truly she was a sweet girl, but that was in the past when she used to sit with Yugi at lunch break when they were in high school and when she would stick with him through the bullies and flirts, a simple strong minded girl who he treasured as a friend. Sadly enough she got a strong dose of the toxic fame. It wasn't long after she started her entry in to this world that she had been sucked in to all night parties, smothering herself in make up, following every trend and sleeping with anyone who was rich or hot, that was if they had a social ranking that was as good or better than hers.

It wasn't long after she started this that Yugi had found her popping up in magazine about break up's and affairs, each and every time she'd come crying back to her best friend only to just have him let her and comfort her before this whole cycle started again.

Yugi was far too kind hearted to just push her away and leave her forever, he was starting to get sick of it himself but he couldn't help but feel that every time she came to him, he saw a small bit of his friend that he had missed so much. Of course that friend would fade within weeks and not be seen with him until she broke up with another person, but sometimes it'd poke out a bit like a worm.

Much to Yugi's hate and pity she was yet again crawling all over some random guy's lap, from what he could see he was probably an actor, like himself, and he couldn't bet on it but guessed he was in a movie that had just come out and good a pretty good rating, other wise Yugi didn't know who the hell that man was.

Yugi sighed again and took a sip of his drink before reaching in to his messenger bag that had replaced his old rucksack and pulled out a book he had recently been gripped in to reading and removed the small ribbon book mark that had rather conviently come with the book.

If any one would pass the boy who had his head ten feet in the book they would of thought of him as a simple nerd, and not the movie star or actor as he liked it, that he truly was. He just only hoped that the toxic poison never kicked in, oh may hell spare him if it ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I'm sorry for that but this is just an introduction to this story, the next chapter is longer and will include others than just Yugi and a small meantion of Anzu, but all in time I'll clear up things a little in the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	2. Aftermaths

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I told you I would post it soon, it's because I want to try and clear my mind so I can attempt at thinking up what to write next for 'Wings of Fate', I've got the plot down in my head, just what to do in the plot and the person that gives me advice of it has disappeared recently, so I'm stuck in the dark .**

**Any way, I would just like to say thank you to any one who; Read, Favourited, Alerted or Reviewed - Your the best :D**

**Disclaimer : I made it clear in the first chapter, I no own, no own characters, just plot.**

**Any way here you go :D**

* * *

><p>Sipping wine was a great pass time for Atemu. The way the taste melded together on his tongue before sliding down his throat leaving a slight bitter after taste that came from every thing. It was one of the only things that was ever at peace in his world.<p>

Being the famous Atemu Yami Sennen that he was he couldn't do anything without a small thing bursting in on his moment, but this time he had gladly accepted that thing as he held the thick script in one hand while sipping wine in the other.

His eyes scanned back over the title of the script and couldn't help but smile, it held many memories for him, after all this script was a sequel of a film that was made not so many years ago, the film was titled 'The Pharaoh And The Slave' in which he had played a lead role of being a Pharaoh of Egypt, and Yugi Mutou stared as the slave.

He had only agreed to do the sequel as long as all the cast was the same as before, unless there was any new roles, he liked the film the way it was and most had agreed with him whole heartedly.

Flicking back to the page he was at in the script he couldn't help but smirk slightly at this scene, about half way through the film there was a kiss scene between two people, he personally was looking forward to that scene, he wasn't so sure about the other person though, but he couldn't help but laugh at the image that had just been made in his head.

Most of the people who played their roles in the first film had gone down different paths but had stayed in the same business, it meant that most hadn't seen each other for a while so it'd be like a family getting back together again, every one was rather close on the set, some more than others but it was still there.

His lips twitched up in to a smile again as he skimmed across the words on the pages as he passed, he really couldn't wait to act this out, he was sure that it would go perfectly, even more so if the people were kept the same.

"Is it really that good?" A deep voice interrupted him.

Looking up to see the person, he was presented with brown hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin that all matched up to be his cousin Seto Kaiba, some one who he treasured as a dear friend.

"Rather, but you should know since you have already read it." He replied while raising a perfect eyebrow, only earning a grunt as the other man walked in and sat in the chair across from him, before pulling out his own copy of the script.

"Page 63 seems fun doesn't it?" Atemu called over in an almost taunting voice as he kept his eyes on the paper in front of him hearing a scoff in the background, he couldn't help but chuckle as his next reply.

"You know there will probably be some people that don't agree to do this." Seto finally said after a while of flicking through the script.

"They can always be convinced." their eyes never leaving the paper.

"Mutou may be shorter than you, but he's stubborn down to the core." A frown graced the godly tanned skin of Atemu as he finally looked up at see Seto looking at his with a fixed expression.

"Well, I'll just have to get around that wont I?" He was the first to break out in to a smirk as his red eyes looked straight in to his cousins blue, before standing up and calmly strolling out of the room making sure to take the wine glass and the script with him.

Seto just sat there shaking his head with a small smirk on his face, no matter how much he wouldn't say it, he knew that he would have fun on page 63 and he knew that his cousin would some how pull something out of the hat.

* * *

><p>Yugi felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat in a cafe with a friend he had been close to since childhood, Katsuya Jounouichi, a boy who used to bully him before he was saved by Yugi one day, since then they had been the best of friends, even if he was a bit rude and idiotic some times.<p>

Much to his surprised 'Jou' as he was nick named, was flicking through a magazine while taking gulps of coke every now and then.

Jou seemed rather determined to find something as he flicked through the magazine, it was probably some thing that Yugi nor cared or wanted to know but he was still a little bit curious, after all Jou was the person who would rather through bricks at photographers and Journalists, not to mention his not exactly high IQ, for him to be reading a magazine like the one in his hands, it was truly a surprise.

His sipped his hot chocolate successful covering his top lip in the thick whipped cream that had been smothering the top, as he watched Jou with that of amusement and curiosity, a look that can only be described as a scheming kitten. Not that he was scheming anything presently.

Yugi was startled out of his stare as Jou slammed the magazine down on a certain page. It took a while for his eyes to full take in the page before a long and tiresome groan parted from his lips, the other just hummed in agreement.

To think that what Jou had been looking for was, a double paged article with accompanying pictures from the previous night, in big capitals letters at the top it said "THE HOTTEST PARTY IN TOWN!" How they were really milking this too much was enough to make Yugi feel the need to vomit.

Scanning his eyes over the page again he let out a sigh of relief, how difficult it would of made his life if he had been pictured some where in here, he doubted that would ever happen, but it'd still give you stalkers for months. He knew well from the time where Jou was having a wild night at one of these parties, since he was also in the business, he had been snapped dancing around with some people he had met there, which was mostly influenced by alcohol, only to find out that weeks later he was getting creepy fan mail and people were stalking after some how coming across his address. Just the thought made Yugi's blood run cold.

It wasn't a surprise for who was in the pictures that slapped down next to the edited and rather bias text, most if not all were very well known, like you had to be to get in to the party, but almost all of them were in the same one last time.

So it was really no surprise when a large picture of there rather distant friend Anzu was snapped with a bottle in one arm and a boy on the other, nor was it a surprise at the enlarged face of Bakura Akefia glaring over at a girl who positioned herself around his neck, while trying to down a beer. Neither was the face of Marik Ishra with his full body pumping on the dance floor.

But out of all the pictures Yugi's eyes landed on one, probably the least surprising person to be there, one Atemu Sennen, who happened to be sipping a glass of wine while kicking back on a three seater leather sofa with people around him just wanting to look like they were with him. Another side affect of the toxic poison, it starts to draw the lessors over in packs.

A sigh fell from his lips as he read through the article just exclaiming that the party was a place that you should of been and you must of been there, if you were not your useless in this world so come back when your worth some thing, of course not in those exact words, but it was a summary of reading between the lines.

"-film?" He was suddenly flung back from a trance like state that he wasn't even aware that he was in, as he finally noticed that Jou was talking to him.

"Ah, sorry Jou, what did you say?" He gave a sheepish grin, receiving a laugh and a grin back.

"Did'ya hear abou' the sequel of da Pharaoh and da' slave?" Yugi blinked a few times, just about taking that in.

"This is the first I've heard about it." He mumbled as he tried to think over if he had been told but wasn't listening or had just forgotten.

Jou in response picked up the magazine and flicked through the pages before stopping on a page and turning it to face Yugi, "same."

A small giggle came from Yugi's lips at how Jou looked like a kicked puppy and was pouting, it was probably because no one had told him, even though he had stared in the first, same went for Yugi.

Violet eyes took in the words on the page, it seemed the Jou was right, they were making a sequel apparently they had already sent of the scripts to people but there wasn't an official public cast yet.

His eyes followed the words humming at different points while Jou gulped down the last of his coke. He just let the magazine drop on to the table and finished the last of his hot chocolate, to be honest it was just a load of rumors and who they think are going to be in it, the article wasn't really that important, for him any way, he was sure that there was a lot of teenage girls and middle aged mothers squealing over the chance to see the famous Atemu Sennen as the great Pharaoh of Egypt, he had a hunch that some of them were already bowing down.

Running his tongue over his upper lip collecting all the escaped cream he let a small smile fall on to his face, he would love to do this film, but he was going to turn it down, he just knew it. After all this film would go down in history, that would be far too noisy for Yugi.

Jou patted his shoulder while grinning at him and picked up the magazine before stuffing it in to his bag, not bothering about what condition it would be in there, before standing up and doing a little stretch.

Yugi soon followed and set his bag on his shoulder before walking off with Jou out of the small cafe and down on to the busy street with his messy blonde mutt of a friend, being drawn in to many conversations about anyone, anywhere and any why, it didn't matter after all it was the chatter box Jou, and being the chatter box he was - when comfortable - he joined in whole heartedly, a smile printed on his face.

* * *

><p>He arrived home rather late that night, he set the keys on the kitchen counter before walking off in to the living room where waiting on the coffee table was a very thick envelope, only a fool wouldn't know what was in it.<p>

Falling back in to a reasonable comfy chair he picked up the envelope noticing that it's weight matched it's size, not caring for the other junk or letters that laid discarded on the coffee table.

Running a reasonably feminine finger under the edgy of the opening before pulling it up managing to successfully open it fully with no ripping involved, that was the personal achievement of the day of Yugi.

He couldn't keep the small grin off his face at his small achievement before pulling out the big wad of paper that sat in side the brown casing.

Large eyes took in the first words on the paper 'The Pharaoh And The Slave - The Bonded' He smiled in remembrance of the first film, knowing that this was the sequel it had to be called some thing different, but he was glad they didn't stick the words 'The Sequel' on the end of it, he knew a lot of people that would get rather annoyed at that.

Not bothering to look over the rest of the front page, he turned it to the first scene. Soft eyes followed over the words as a fond smile feel over his lips, if this had been written in the first film he would of considered it daring, but since this was the sequel they could get away with it easily.

Although there was one thing Yugi couldn't help but notice as he read through, The Pharaoh and the slave, interacted a lot more than they did in the first film, in the first film it took a whole hour to get to a kiss and a hug, other than that the writers seemed to of been avoiding them from touching each other, partly Yugi was grateful for that, it was embarrassing enough that he had to kiss Atemu Sennen, but having to touch him all the time, he would of probably fainted, no matter how much he tried to avoid it he couldn't ignore the feeling of being star struck. He really admired Atemu, he was a great fan of his work, but didn't really care about much other than that, so the thought of touching or kissing him was the same that it would be for anyone - And considering the fact that Yugi was shy, well that was ten times fold of normal people, not even mentioning the large camera that would be catching every single touch or look, it was enough to die of embarrassed over.

But in the sequel it didn't seem like he had that security, within the first few minutes of reading the script he had already spotted a kiss and a hug between the slave and the Pharaoh, he would be lying if he didn't say that his cheeks were glowing red at the thought of kissing, never mind who it was or the fact that he had already kissed him once, but that was years ago scripted and he did almost faint after.

Running his hand through his blondes right back to his almost redy purples and blacks, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of despair and let the sofa swallow him up as he sunk slowly down.

Maybe he actually had a reason to turn it down now?

He could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's only when you've gone through spell check that you realise how bad you are at spelling when your ill. I'm also sorry if this has any typos any where, I'm bad at noticing things like that in anything but drawings - mainly mine.**

**I hope this chapter was longer this time, I'm sure it is, because it took quite a while longer.**

**Also while I'm at it, happy Friday the 13th XD - It is here any way.**

**Any way, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I'll try to update soon and please review :)**


	3. Bad Days

**A/N: Hello all, Sorry I'm updating this a little later than planned I had so many tests, then retook a test because my group weren't happy with out marks, also sleep has been low so I haven't been able to think about much.**

**Thanks to any one who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed, your the best :D**

**It has come to my attention that something had slipped my mind when I wrote the last chapter, you see 'The Pharaoh And The Slave' is acutally a DJ, I forgot about this and just wrote the first name that came in to my head, so basically here was my thinking process; Atemu was a Pharaoh, what is Yugi in most stories... A slave! And thus The Pharaoh and The Slave was born! I have nor read the DJ so I have no clue what it's about so I don't think that anything in this story will be related to it other than sharing the same name, please keep this in mind for any of those who have read/watched it on YouTube, I've been informed that It scared a few people, Any way thank you very much **_Marilynjayfreak _**for pointing that out to me, your a star :D**

**After Monday my updates may be a little bit slow since my sister's coming home to visit and I don't know if we'll be time sharing the computer or if she'll bring her laptop, but I'm hoping it's laptop so it shouldn't change my writing speed any more.**

**Any way now, on with the story :)**

* * *

><p>"How lovely for you to come again Yugi!"<p>

"Ye-"

"I can just see you now, on the big scene,"

"Bu-"

"Acting your little heart out! Oh the Reviews!"

"Abou-"

"Oh the fans will be cheering! The long awaited sequel with total original cast!"

"Wel-"

Yugi's morning had not been great to begin with, but now, he was considering death. Whether it was his death or not, he truly could not care, even more so as he sunk in to his over sized sweater that he had slipped on this morning.

It wasn't meant to be a day like this, it was meant to be a wonderful day where he got away from possibly entering the poisoned zone and he could end the day by sitting down and drinking a mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows floating on the top.

Truly a picture of heaven was what Yugi had planned the day to be.

But sadly for him, the angels were being cruel today and had sat him down with possibly the loudest director and a few odd doters that he didn't know off the top of his head, all sat in a room that could be considered the brightest and sparkly thing that he had ever had the horror to see.

Of course none of this was helped by the fact that he was trying to hopefully turn down the offer for this film and the director just wouldn't let him get a word in, he was getting the feeling that it was done on purpose. This wouldn't really be a surprise even if it had been on purpose though, word had spread quickly that Yugi wasn't accepting many acting roles and if so they were small ones where he would only say a few lines, but the amount of lines tended to double the morning after he had accepted the role.

Yugi opened his mouth to try again, only to be interrupted by another burst of 'energy' in the form of loud irrelevant words, that barely made a sentence to begin with let alone when they were coming out of a shiny face, stupidly dressed, ass. Those were not exactly Yugi's words, they were rather Jou's than his, but he was starting to believe them more and more.

Out of a habit Yugi twirled his fingers together under the table, every now and then picking at a nail, before mentally scolding himself and going back to just twirling and twidderling.

After a long while of more spontaneous sentences, Yugi decided to try again.

"w-"

Yet again he was stopped, but this was not by the high pitch, but still slightly manly, voice of the director, no. This was the voice of a God himself, just entering and waiting for everyone to kneel down before them, a voice like soft flowing chocolate velvet.

"Ah, your finally here Yugi, so what's your answer then?" The voice boomed as he ever so slightly dared to turn and see the sharp featured face of one Atemu Yami Sennen, with the wonderful tri-coloured hair pointing up to the heavens in the uncommon shape of a star, his head slightly tilted as one hand was placed on the door frame just above his head while the other just around his chest.

Yugi would of melted if he had not of seen this man multiple times before in person. But still the fact of a god like creature being in - briefly - the same room as you went straight to his cheeks, and there came the rosy red blush brightening from his usual tint.

In every way he found this man attractive and handsome, but he did not fancy him, he was probably among the small hand full that didn't drop at his feet for one night in the midnight sheets that were so detailed described by the magazines. He simply admired this man, not only for his looks but for his talent, no one bothered to keep quiet about the fact that Atemu was and would stay the best in the business for sometime to come, and sometime after that.

Compared to him, Yugi felt like an ant, or rather a small kitten at the mercy of a brute human after being left for dead. Not that he minded that fact, he just felt a little over whelmed by it.

A trail of unmakeable vowels left his mouth as he sank lower in to his current chair that had been swallowing him up for this whole visit.

"Well?"

There it was again, that voice that made people melt in to glue, or rather in Yugi's case - Embarrass tomatoes.

A light breeze brushed past him as the sweet sent of exotic spices filled his nose, he raised his eyes slightly to see that Atemu now had his hands firmly planted on the table in-front of him leaning forward - giving him a rather good view of how built he was under that shirt - With a head tilted slightly in a questioning manner.

Yugi sucked in a breath of air and tried to straighten himself up, while resisting the urge to slap himself around the cheeks.

"Uh...W-well you see, I don't think I will be able to do this film..." There was the urge to slap himself again, but this time for stuttering and not for melting.

He watched carefully as Atemu's ruby red eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Yugi really hoped to get this rejection over with quickly and quietly, but one thing he did not count on was Atemu being here. This had just turned in to mission impossible, although they were always possible in the end, getting away with rejecting this was impossible and he was pretty sure that Atemu and everyone else present in the room knew it too.

"Why not?" Atemu's voice was kept level and looked directly at Yugi with disapproving eyes, that look said it all - disappointment.

"Y-ou...See, Well... I-" He tried.

"Is there a problem with the script?" The larger of the two tilted his head slightly more to the side in an almost mock innocent look.

"No! The script is fine! it's just..." Yugi panicked, this wasn't going as he had mentally planned for the whole of last night before finally nodding off in to a dream like state.

"That's good then! You'll do it!" Atemu pushed himself to stand up straight and put his hands together and gave a pleasant smile to Yugi, his eyes filled with expectancy.

"Wa-!" The smaller of the two tried, as he raised himself from his chair slightly looking at the tanned of the two with panic and shock spread all over his face.

"I'm looking forward to working with you again, little one." With that and a small smile he left the room, walking pridefully all the way to the door.

At the point when Atemu was no longer present in the room, Yugi's mind forgot everyone else and just collapsed in to the chair and melted in to a puddle of failure.

This was not a good day for him, not at all.

* * *

><p>A Smirk glued itself to his lips the moment he was out of the door, oh the joy that this film would be for him, now that he had all the original cast, everything was just perfect.<p>

Atemu had to hold back a light purr as he walked down the many long halls ignoring the surrounding people before heading straight to the car waiting out front.

Pulling the door open with unimaginable grace he climbed on in before driving off home, his eyes every so often glancing to the thick wad of paper sitting on the passenger seat.

To say that he had cheated in this would be unfair, but still rather true. That's if you count cheating as asking the secretary to ring him the moment that the little one arrives so he can come and make sure that there was no backing out of this, he would have Yugi in this film even if he had to play a little dirty in doing so - It'd all turn out well in the end, it always does for him.

One of his eyes moved to the magazine that was laying idly by his built in cup holders, he made sure to keep one eye on the road as he thought through what he knew and had found.

Magazines - As much as he hated him - were a great source of information, but in this case it was rather what wasn't there, that he was looking for. Yugi Mutou was an amazing actor, who he for one thought it was an honor to work with, he was very shy but incredibly cute and had magazines and reporters writing and posting out countless good comments on him.

But from what appeared in magazines, even if it wasn't directly written, he was shying away from this life and slowly creeping his way out of it, ever so slowly. That was something that Atemu would not stand for, he would not let the talent of Yugi Mutou go to waste.

Although Atemu didn't really need to do anything, the more Yugi shielded away and didn't accept roles in films the more fans were becoming crazed and hungry to see him in other films and would que for hours to get tickets, similar to Atemu but not of as big of a scale. Even though it was true that the fans would get tired and give up finally, but Yugi had too much of a kind heart, he would not turn down a role without offering to be an extra, something that Atemu had only slightly been able to avoid being brought up today.

It didn't matter if he wanted to lay low for a bit, but doing a film here and there wouldn't be so bad, he knew that was true and that he could convince the little one for it to be true too, all he needed was a little time, yes just a little time.

The famous man pulled up in to his drive way and gazed absent mindedly up at his house before exiting his car and walking in, but not without picking up the script that had been on the passenger seat.

He would stop at nothing to make sure that the little one's talents weren't wasted, and God help the poor fools that got in the way of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit short but, I've been very busy and tired this week so sorry, I'll try hard for the next chapter promise :)**

**I don't know if I need to make this more clear, but just in case, Yugi does not have a crush on Atemu - Atemu is yet to be shown, but you decide for yourselves for the moment - He is simply physically attractive and shy around people and Atemu, it's natural.**

**Any way I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll be updating soon and please review :D**


	4. Can't keep running

**A/N: Here we go, finally got it out here, man life has been tiring for me but I'm still soildering on XD. My sister visiting was fun and we had a great time, so much of a great time that fanfics may of slipped my mind, but not all that much.**

**Any way thank you to any one who; Read, Favourited, Alerted or Reviewed - It really makes me happy to see that people are enjoying this story :D.**

**This was beta read by the amazing **_MindPearl _**Thank you so much :)**

**Now on with this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Seto Kaiba wouldn't admit, it was the fact that he was finding it hard to beat a small looking boy at a simple game of chess.<p>

Using his brain to this extent was something that he rarely did, let alone against one Yugi Mutou who looked half asleep and like the whole world would just swallow him up any moment. Despite all this he was still trying to keep up the stoic mask that was plastered on to his face in almost everything he did - Despite being an actor.

Though, from the other side of the table, his opponent had a different point of view. If anything the last thing Yugi wanted to do today was act - Even though it was his job.

Yugi had his head down slightly, his eyes fixed on one spot of the chessboard, every turn he spent just moving seemingly random pieces now and then, though to the trained eye they were in some sort of winning strategy. Violet eyes would sometimes shoot up to look at Seto before shooting to different points in the room, in a random act of helplessness.

"You've been rather quiet recently, Mutou." The underlying question to that statement hung in the air, and that question had nothing to do with this moment in time, Yugi understood what he was getting at and that's what he would answer by.

"Well, you know how I am Seto." A small slightly forced smile came on to his lips, so obviously fake it would hardly fool a child let alone The Seto Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Even though it wasn't said aloud or shown clearly, these two could be what was considered 'friends' by the easy-going social groups. But with Yugi's shyness and Seto's pride, they didn't really seem like 'friends' rather as associates - Nothing more, nothing less.<p>

How they met would be a surprise to anyone as well, to think they had formed a small 'friendship' type relationship over one of Kaiba's limos and one of Yugi's grandfather's most prized possession. A small stuffed dragon.

A collectable nonetheless, but it had all started when busy Seto had been speeding along to work in his limo (About as fast as a limo can go), when a slightly younger Yugi had been walking across the road and had been startled by the speed of the cars and had dropped the stuffed dragon in the road, leaving in to the mercy of the limo's tires.

That was only the start of the 'friendship' that they now held though, because it took weeks and weeks to get an apology out of Seto - Mostly receiving insults - But it was only when that he had found out that the dragon that had been crushed had been a rare Blue Eyes White Dragon collectable, something that he already had three of himself, and had been searching for the last one to complete his collection only to have it crushed under his own tires.

To say that it had not been a dark day for Seto would have been a great understatement. After all, he had apologized to Yugi and his Grandfather, and then had been on his way - but not before gaining a small amount of respect from Yugi with his forgiving nature, his grandfather maybe not so much but it grew on him.

After those events, they seemed to have built up a small amount of respect for each other and a small connection that maybe could be named 'friendship'(but that wasn't in Kaiba's dictionary) so they were just associates that were there for each other sometimes.

* * *

><p>"I heard that you agreed to, the sequel." Seto tried to bring up a new topic; he couldn't help but let out a small almost silent laugh as Yugi seemed to sink lower in to his seat.<p>

"I wouldn't call it agreeing..." That was the small grumble that came from the jumper smothered lump on the chair.

"Either way, they really pulled a number on you; my cousin must have really wanted you in the film." A smirk crossed his lips as he watched the smaller of the two turn as red as a tomato.

After a small while Yugi finally composed himself and pushed himself upright before moving one last piece on the chessboard, "Check mate." He declared before picking up his bag and giving a small nod and smile to Seto before scrambling out of there.

All Seto could do was glare down at the chessboard trying to see where he went wrong, he had a perfect plan in his head and everything. Shaking his head from side to side he started to put the pieces away before standing up and looking out the large open window beside him, Yugi couldn't keep on running, they both knew that.

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura wasn't a whiner, he had known this for a long long time, but sometimes life just didn't go as planned. Life being the script in his hands.<p>

He was plopped on a plush and paddy chair while flicking through the pages and highlighting his lines, only to find that he may have skipped a few scenes when he first read the script. His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. The scenes weren't that bad, nothing too awful happened in them, it's just the fact that there was a lot of kissing - Too much for a person like him.

The more he flicked through, the more he felt sorry for himself and the others that were in similar scenes, but it didn't mean that he wasn't looking forward to it - In a way.

There was a big secret on set, that only selected few knew about and that was that little Ryou Bakura had a crush on one of his co-stars - Bakura Akefia.

It had been a well-kept secret and with him being the good actor that he was, he had managed to avoid getting in to any too difficult situations with Bakura where the beans might have been spilled, but either way that did not mean that all situations were avoided.

The memories of the time that Ryou had walked in to a public shower room after they had gone for a swimming party - At a swimming pool and not someone's house this time - Only to see the taller man in all his naked glory while washing his hair, then being asked the hand him a towel, he could have died at that moment if it hadn't been for the small amount of alcohol that was pumping through his body - Or rather was forced down his throat.

* * *

><p>Next to him sat Malik Ishtar who was also looking through his version of the wad of paper. He wasn't too bothered by the scenes he was in but was taking a small amount of enjoyment in seeing Ryou mentally at war with himself; it was just too funny, oh if only he had a camera.<p>

But despite his sadistic view on the situation, Malik couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryou; he doubted that he would be able to make it through this film without fainting from all the blood in his body rushing to his cheeks.

While flicking through, he couldn't help but also spare a thought for Yugi, one of his friends who kept a distance from parties and anything too big or flashy, much like they did but he did it to a rather extreme. He also felt a little sorry for Yugi's agent, considering how many jobs he had been turning down, it must be living hell. He also assumed that Yugi had been tricked or forced in to doing this film.

Either way it was fine with him, as long as this got over and done with and quickly, so that he wouldn't develop anything for any one, he had made that mistake once and he vowed never to do it again. Even if it meant having to work with someone who he considered his enemy - Marik Ishra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully that was good enough for you, a little insite on everything, I decided to include Ryou and Malik in this chapter since it adds more to the plot and I didn't want to not update for 10 days (that's quite a while for me) Then to post out a disappointing chapter that's so small that you can read it without blinking. Even if this was a little shorter than the others, it's more compressed and has the main points all there, so there shouldn't be any problem.**

**Even though Ryou and Malik are in the same scene since it's a little different on the focusing I put a break in between (also because that's the way that **_MindPearl_ **Had beat'd it, and I couldn't more agree).**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	5. Liquid Gold

**A/N: Hello all :) I finally got round to writing this chapter after a short block and a little bit of useful helping from my beta, and it's finally here. I will warn you now that this chapter if kind of a stepping stone and set up to the next chapter, because I took forever to write it, so sorry about that but it should still be fun to read, right? :)**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviewed, Your the best :D**

**This chapter has been beta by **_MindPearl_**, thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh. But I just had a thought come to me, what would happen if the author of the actual anime/manga/book/whatever, wrote a fanfic about it, and since they own it, what do they write here without getting in to trouble?**

**Oh well, to the chapter now :D**

* * *

><p>Yugi wanted many things that morning, one of them being to curl up in his thick covers and just sleep away the rest of his life. But fate wasn't on his side that day, to the point where it came knocking on his door, dragging him out of bed and then dressing him.<p>

Fate came in the form of one Jounouichi, who somehow was up before him, along with his agent hanging over his shoulder to make sure that he was actually going to move.

It wasn't until he was put in to the waiting car that had been neatly parked outside his house with the engine still running like the idiots they were, that he realised just how similar his and Jou's morning were.

He didn't know what gave it away but he could guess from the large cup of coffee in his hand and the many sachets of sugar around it. There was also the small fact that Jou had fallen cheek first in to his shoulder then had started to drool all over his sleeve.

The only thing keeping him sane at that moment was the cup of coffee in his hands, and the years of experience in keeping calm in awkward situations, he didn't even want to think of how he was going to get that drool off his shoulder.

Half hooded purple eyes squinted at the red digital clock that sat on the car's dashboard, '6:27', he supposed it could have been worse, he had almost forgotten the painful mornings that actors had, during his quiet and peaceful time.

Leaning his head against the window he looked out at the passing roads, as he did so, Jou seemed to slip further until he had almost fallen on to the carpet of the car. He would have fallen to the floor if his agent had not so helpfully strapped him in of course, like one would do for a child.

It would not be long until they reached the very building that everything would be planned and filmed in, well almost everything, sometimes it was nice to go outside and get some of the real world - But that was difficult considering that Domino was not known for huge pyramids and tombs, outside of the museum that is.

Looking down at his lap, he found the one thing that he did not want to see, the thing he hadn't even known was there…

His copy of the script.

The cup of coffee was yet again brought to his lips as he tried to successfully get all of the liquid in to his mouth, failing slightly only to have a small stream of coffee dribble down his chin.

In a situation where liquid is escaping you have two options, wipe it with your hand or attempt to chase after it with your tongue. Yugi was known for being childish and cute, but also a big of a dead weight in the morning, not wanting to waste his needed energy in his arms that were barely bringing the cup to his lips, he chose the lazy option.

The pink muscle darted out from between his dry cherry coloured lips and trailed down towards the coffee drops, managing to collect all that he could reach before retreating back in to his mouth to fully consume the captured liquid.

A small moan of satisfaction came from his lips when he had completed his capture and conquer plan, then returned to slurping up the coffee, pausing every few moments to save his tongue the numbing pain of hot burns.

His eyes yet again flicked tiredly to the clock, '6:38', he knew that they would be at the set soon, even if he was half dead. There was a small memory of having to arrive at '6:45', there was also the ticking reminder that his agent was almost never late for anything, even if it meant playing baby sitter for someone else's star(Jou).

Moving the cup so that it was only in one hand so he could raise one hand to cover his yawning mouth -he had always been told that it was rude to not cover your mouth when you yawn, it was like eating with your mouth open, something that was frowned upon but not pointed out often.

He felt the car slowing to a stop as he was jerked forwards and had to bring both hands to keep the coffee steady in his hands, not daring to spill any of his energy source that had yet to kick in.

With one last jerk, the car came to a stop with Jou finally waking up groggily with drool dripping from his lips and half hooded eyes under messy blonde locks.

"I'm...I'm awake..." Came the small quiet mumbles and grumbles from the blonde as he attempted to undo his seat belt, fiddling with it for a few moments before finally getting it undone then reaching for the door and going to push it forwards only to push his whole body forwards and not the door, making sure to bash his face against the glass, luckily not breaking it or himself.

Yugi threw his friend a look of sympathy as he got out of the car with slight more grace and braced himself for a few moments making sure that he didn't fall flat on the ground and asleep as Jou clambered his way round the car to Yugi.

Both walked in an almost zombie like fashion to the large grey building that towered above them, the sun was barely up making the sky a lightening dark blue, as they walked through the busy building towards the spot they were meant to meet at.

Focusing his eyes on one of the many chairs that sat around a rather bustling set, Yugi plopped himself in to a chair near the back, with coffee cup in hand. Jou, copied him in a similar fashion, somehow managing to keep his coffee through the car ride there, since he started trying to take in some of that much needed energy.

The room was slowly starting to fill as Yugi finally managed to keep his eyes open without feeling the need to hold his eyelids open.

Jou on the other hand had managed to place his cup of coffee beside him on the ground and had fallen asleep again, it really surprised Yugi how Jou had even joined the film industry after all early mornings and late nights to the point of it being morning. But then again he guessed it was to do with Jou's agent, a very clever one who seemed to have their way with Jou, he suspected bribery, it was nothing new in this place.

Feeling movement next to him, Yugi's eyes trained on to a blonde haired tanned figure with a pale skinned white haired figure next to him.

"~Mornin" Was the sing-song response from the two of them, they seemed tired from the sluggish movements and the bags under their eyes, but judging by the cups in their hands they were having more luck with getting quick affects from the liquid gold.

"Morning Malik, Morning Ryou." Yugi greeted the two in a voice that was barely hiding his despair like a thin veil of happiness, it was pointless and there was no point of it being there.

"It can't be that bad, Yugi." Piped up Ryou who was twirling a white strand of hair round his finger distractedly, keeping him from chugging down the whole cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

There was another thing that most people picked up in this industry, coffee or rather caffeine addiction, was something that you felt that you needed to live on since you took it so often. It was just one of those toxins that you just couldn't avoid but was considered, alright to depend upon as long as you didn't go mad like some people did. But there was always a steady flowing supply around them, always.

"I would rather not be doing this movie, then I could be in my warm covers snuggling Kuriboh." A small pout found its way on to cherry lips at the image of himself still being under his covers while clinging to one of his favourite childhood toys that- to be honest- was just a brown fuzzball with green feet and purple eyes, but it was still the cutest thing a child could ever snuggle into.

Malik let out a laugh, causing a few heads to turn to them, but he didn't seem to notice and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, as a sign of empathy despite laughing in his friends face.

"It's not funny Malik..." Yugi's small pout turned in to a small frown before letting out a sigh of defeat and lifting the coffee cup to his lips again. He noticed a large table where they were putting cups out for people to use since the coffee machine had just ran out of cups, and no one dared to go over there to put cups in without having to brave the fearsome glares of actors lacking their daily caffeine intake.

It wasn't long before the four -or rather the three since one was currently dead to the world- noticed that the hall had started to quiet down and most were sneaking looks in a certain direction. They turned to see Yugi sinking into his chair realising he was the center of attention.

There stood four rather sleepy looking males, who each were gripping their coffee in one hand but looking surprising good for those who just got out of bed. Oh how many envied the ability to get out of bed and already be perfect if a little messy.

Yugi was the first to turn away after feeling the heat build up in his cheeks from a certain Pharaoh actor who, to be honest, looked like he had just been dragged out of bed -that probably had some sort of female or anyone who was too willing in the previous night.

The other two quickly followed not daring to even get spotted, one for sheer hatred, the other for simple shyness, that and he would probably faint if his lookalike found out anything.

But they all knew one thing; this was going to be one long movie.

Atemu gracefully flopped in to a chair near the very back of the room with his three friends in tow. His red eyes scanned the room as he slipped off the dark shades that he always had planted on his face whenever he was outside. He finally found his object of interest and he couldn't hold back a small chuckle at his smaller sleep disorientated lookalike who was sucking in coffee like water.

He was glad that Yugi came; he was almost a little worried that the little one wouldn't come at all, but then he kicked himself for doubting the fact that Yugi had said himself that he would come, even if it was a little forced out of him. After all, Yugi always kept to his word.

Red eyes continued around the room as he downed some of his own coffee not really finding anything of interest in the room other than taking note for who was here and who was not, and the small fact that there seemed to be a sleeping boy, or rather 'pup' as his friend called him.

Next to him sat Seto who had unsurprisingly already gotten his laptop out and was already checking through his emails, while gripping a cup of coffee in his other hand. It was amazing how he managed not to destroy his laptop and stay awake, it was something that always amazed Atemu.

But next to Seto was a rather feral growling white haired monster, who was glaring at the blonde terror next to him, while gulping down the steaming coffee in his hand and not even flinching as the liquid burned at his throat. What mental strength he had.

The blonde on the other hand was drinking down his coffee at a slower but more careless pace as he began teasing the albino about something that Atemu paid no mind to.

It was not long before finally a director stood before everyone and started talking about something, Atemu paid this no mind either since he had heard this speech at every single set he went to, the same 'I'm glad to be working with you', 'let's get along', 'let's not destroy the set', that every director dished out just incase any new comers thought it would be a smart thing to annoy some caffeine deprived stars.

Not long after the speech when Atemu started paying attention, something about a group reading, nothing new but something important - After all they didn't expect you to just show up and start acting, there was also some process before it, so they would actually know when to speak learn their ques.

"Can someone wake Jou up?" The director then called out, earning several rolls of the eyes and many more chuckles.

"~I will!" Came an overly cheery voice from beside Yugi.

Atemu couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his blonde friend's lookalike pick up a bottle of water and start to unscrew the top before walking towards the unsuspecting sleeping blonde victim, and pouring the water all over his head.

All eyes watched with amusement as the blonde's head shot up, "WH-WHAT THE HELL MALIK!" Was screamed all throughout the set, as many clutched their sides in laughter, a few were kind enough to find a towel and pass it to the blonde who accepted it and started to dry his hair, with the help of Yugi of course, as the now conscious blonde started to curse the tanned blonde who was clutching his sides in laughter.

After a few minutes of nothing but laughing and curses, the director finally started calling out groups that people would be working in due to the script's layout.

"Atemu, Seto, Yugi, Jou,Bakura,Marik,Ryou and Malik."

Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said this is kind of a stepping stone, I also hope it's a lot longer than the others, but I have to say sorry for it all being in one block, I seemed to be able to get from start to finish in one big line, that didn't have many breaks in, sorry, but I hope it doesn't ruin your reading of this chapter.**

**Any way, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	6. Pains

**A/N: I guess I'll start with this, I'm so sorry! This is the longest I've left a story while actually planning to update anytime soon, I hit a big wall and didn't know how to get around it, but I know some great people and have a great Beta so we managed to work around it :D. I'm also sorry for the fact that this chapter delayed Wings Of Fate, I'll try and update that soon, but I've been busy, busy, busy, trying not to faint from exhaustion - Also I'm currently ill :(**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who; read, alerted, favourited or reviewed, I love you 3 XD.**

**Disclaimer : I nor own or am making profit out of this story or YuGiOh, I'm simply a fan who desided that there weren't enough film like stories to do with YuGiOh and is not too sure if I'm doing well with this, but it will get better, promise :D**

**Beta'd by **_MindPearl _**Thank you so much! Your the best :D**

**Now on with the chapter -**

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you have to do, we will not fail this time."<p>

"Even murder? You're getting a bit impatient, Thiefy."

The other man growled at the nickname.

"We won't lose, I won't lose, not to that stupid Pharaoh. And DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Yugi soon tuned out the voices of Bakura and Marik sitting, with a script in hand, across each other in a circle formed by himself and some other actors. He wasn't in this scene, he wouldn't be needed for quite a while at least.

The voices became quiet murmurs in the background as he looked over at many other groups in a similar formation to them, a few sitting back and watching as others stood up and acted, making their words clear to those not only in their circle but everyone in the room.

His eyes trailed around the groups again until he came across some familiar faces. Anzu happened to be sitting back blocking out the other people, holding a mirror in one hand whilst the other smeared what appeared to be cherry lip gloss on to already painted lips, before leaning towards the mirror as if to kiss it.

His large eyes drifted from his 'friend' to the large open box next to her, her make up gear. Which was actually just smaller boxes packed in to the bigger one of different shapes and colours. It contained everything from different shades of lipstick to tweezers, that had been clearly used on those freshly plucked eyebrows that sat lifted above her eyes.

Oh the pain women went through to look 'beautiful', Yugi couldn't even imagine putting himself through that much pain.

It was just another one of those things that happened a lot in their world, always being chased after before scenes to make sure that the artists had got it just perfect, then they kept on smearing more on till the person's natural skin colour was non-existent.

For those many reasons Yugi thanked his lucky stars that he was apparently 'gifted' with naturally good skin, something that didn't need all that much makeup to look right and large eyes that didn't need highlighting very much.

Without thinking he raised the almost finished cup of coffee to his lips, before turning his gaze back to the people who he had worked with a few times before, and the newbies who were practically hiding with their faces in scripts or prancing about trying to prove they had what it takes, by doing so they were looking like idiots in front of their senior actors, whose eyes were dancing with amusement.

All Yugi could do was stare at the new actors with pity and sympathy, it was never easy when you first started on a big film, it was one of the most daunting things you would ever do until you got used to it, but that didn't happen for quite a while.

Suddenly being drawn out of his trance and back to facing the circle in front of him, as the mumbling seemed to have gotten a lot bigger than before.

Blinking a couple of times to correct himself he noticed that Bakura and Marik were missing, and Seto along with Atemu had a look of displeasure and dread on their faces, his friends were displaying a look of either annoyance or curiosity.

It was only then that he spotted two flashes over where the computers were, where someone was on their five minute break and had decided to leave their computer on. He became curious about what was going on too. As he watched Bakura and Marik fiddle with the computer, their backs hiding everything from view. No one even bothered to look their way, apart from their small circle.

The two glided proudly back over to them with glee spread all over their face and snickering like two children finding their presents a day before Christmas when their parents were out. They were or at least had been up to no good, and it was surprising that no one bothered to keep an eye on them, or keep things out of their reach.

A look of sympathy returned to his face as he saw the man who had been previously on break, come and sit in the chair, then put his head phones on blocking out the world and go to open what seemed to be the PowerPoint that he had been working on.

That poor soul was doomed from the moment he clicked the play button.

Or rather, he was perfectly fine, till it got to the very end of the PowerPoint and a mystery slide that wasn't there when he left, popped up with a woman's screaming face from a horror movie, blood dripping from her eyes. That and what he could only guess there was also a large high pitch screaming noise as well, since the poor man fell backwards off his chair in fright and had ripped the head phones off of his head, staring in horror at the screen.

Poor guy, it was only then that his colleagues looked over.

Yugi's eyes traveled back over to the members of their circle, who were now on the ground making good use of the abbreviation 'ROFLMAO'. The poor staff member had been scarred for life yet they still laughed. It was only then that Malik thought he should say something.

"What idiots you two are! Believe it or not, we're actually being paid to act, not scare away the staff!" He huffed out crossing his arms and legs, being careful not to knock over his cup of coffee next to his feet.

"-Ha- What of it -ha- kitten? Jealous -ha- because I've not got all of my -ha- attention on you?" Marik wheezed out between bouts of laughter, and managing to put a little wink on the end directed at Malik.

And that was when Malik snapped.

Marik was just lucky that the coffee now dripping from his clothes and face was actually rather cold by now, so it didn't sting.

Malik was rather unlucky to have lost a good cup of coffee over that idiot, and had rather angrily stormed out of the room getting a few confused looks and stares from some people.

Yugi however watched on in mild confusion, that was until it clicked in his head. He could distantly hear Marik's confused mumbles and swears.

He had hoped that Malik had already moved on from what happened, but it seemed like he hadn't and wouldn't for a long while, but he still couldn't help but feel a little angry at Marik, so oblivious of what he just did.

Making a rather clear signal to Ryou they both got up, mumbling a quiet "Excuse us," before hurrying after Malik.

They just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go, short I know, but I'm ill and I was met with a nasty wall - At least I got through the actual points I wanted to cover in this chapter.**

**But on a brighter note, no matter how ill I am I'm going to go and see **_The Women In Black _**on thursday, yay XD.**

**Any way, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	7. It's only just started

**A/N : Been a while - I know. Social life has been getting busier now, it's a little difficult to think of things and plan 3 trips in one week, all while going to London the week before and having my birthday, and that's not even counting assessments. Life's too tiring .**

**But here it is anyway :)**

**Disclaimer : I no own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the story/plot line.**

**BETA'b by the wonderful **_MindPearl_** Thanks for putting up with me XD.**

**Lets get on reading this then XD.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and the filming had only just begun. No matter how much tension was on set, they had to meet the deadline.<p>

The tension itself was created by a certain tanned, fuming blonde avoiding his lookalike as if his life depended on it. By doing so, he had managed to make Marik quite angry, at… well everything.

Yugi had been watching it all happen with worriedly, as Marik, or sometimes Malik, had been screaming at the closest person to him over little unimportant things, or taking it out on that poor wall by the light crews lockers.

Of course, he knew the real reason why Malik was so mad at Marik in the first place, but Ra forbid, if he dared open his mouth and says anything; Malik would either go on a mass murdering rampage or end up in tears. He didn't want either to happen.

But nevertheless, watching from afar was becoming painful, especially since all the way through the script reading, Malik had been glaring across at Marik with hurtful eyes that could probably fry an egg if they really wanted to. But they didn't, so there was no oven free breakfast today.

Despite all this going on, Yugi was starting to have a few problems of his own. It appeared that some of the newbies weren't as 'shy' or 'scared' as they first appeared, since not only a few days after filming had started, he had been pinned to a locker by one of them - In a bullying or flirtatious fashion, he didn't know which, and quite honestly did not want to think about it.

It was not like he could tell anyone, after all, that would just appear weaker than he already does - It was already embarrassing enough having to be on the receiving end of an out of control young adult, barely out of his teens, while having a napoleon-complex with small, weak, older and cudderlier boys*****. Although he would only admit to being three of those things.

To make matters worse he was shaken up by it to the point of others noticing. It was becoming quite a chore to try and stay out of other peoples' way, while trying to work with them as a co-worker and appear as his 'normal' cheery self.

After all this thinking Yugi was finally getting back to an earlier task that he had been given. Deliver a note to one Anzu Mazaki, who was currently behind the door in front of him. The lair, or rather known as the women's dressing/changing room, but he had been lucky enough to be informed that it was clear to enter, and all he had to do was push that door open and he would be able to give the note then be out of there without a blink of the eye.

How naïve he was.

His relatively small hands placed themselves on the blue shaded door in front of him, before pushing it forwards and being hit face first by a thick cloud of body spray. Whatever it was should never have been mixed together; it was almost creating a type of purple mist in the air, or was it pink? He just didn't know anymore.

Letting out a small cough, trying to empty his lungs of the stuff, he put two fingers firmly over his nose and pinched down to block out the scent, to hopefully clear some of his vision that was currently being clouded by tears.

A few moments later, he stepped through further in to the room, not five steps later, he reached another door frame, this one with no door and being completely clear to see through - Not counting the now pale yellow mist flowing through the air, creating a slightly different colour between two connected rooms was an amazing thing for him. Or at least, he would have found it amazing if the horrors before his innocent eyes were not trying to blind him.

A purple and pink glow just beamed from the room in to his eyes and then bouncing back out, creating a never ending circle of sparkly pink and purple beams of light - Of course, small yellow misty beams mixed in, for that just used a whole can of body spray affect.

Taking a shaky step he entered the room, being greeted by a few girls, some giggling, while others shooting him a small curious stare before going back to the large individual sized mirrors along the walls and covering themselves in the different colours that came with small easily applicable brushes.

Blinking for a few moments, he looked around for his friend, while trying to block out the images that were slowly being burned in to his pupils.

Finally he spotted Anzu in a small separate room at the back, which seemed to be like a small bathroom of some sort. He started to make his way over to her, with full intentions to sprint for the door as soon as the letter was delivered.

Sadly the Gods were not on his side today.

Anzu appeared to be wearing a small blue dress that she was trying to see the back of in the full length mirror placed before her. In the mirror she spotted him coming towards her, and her face lit up for a moment, and turned to smile at him with cherry-red, painted lips.

"Yugi! Just the man! What looks better, this or..." She slipped out of the blue dress making Yugi immediately look away and turn his back to her, a growing blush on his cheeks as the many girls looked at him – Mostly wondering what a boy was doing in a strictly girl area, while most others watching in mild horror and shock as Anzu showed herself so easily to a man. But there were a set few, those who knew the two rather well, who just laughed at the situation.

"Anzu! You can't undress in front of him!" A girl called from the back of the room, to the now half-clothed girl.

"He's gay, it doesn't matter." Was the still half-dressed girl's reply.

"Bi! Bi!" Was Yugi's quick response, not really sure if he should be insulted or not.

"You swing more towards men, besides that's why you're allowed to come in here when something needs to be sent to one of us." She replied in a matter of fact tone, before turning to him - And forcing him to turn around again - In a now hot pink, strapless dress, that clung to her body like a second skin, with rips down the side, while it still gleamed in the white light above.

"T-the other one!" He replied quickly in a panic, still remembering Anzu from the childhood days, where she would run around in a small yellow summer dress and act so innocently. It was a horror seeing her in that pink dress, the other one was far better and more modest to say the least.

"Hmm... No. I prefer this one." She replied, to him as if he had never answered her, "Anyway, you're here, so what is it that you needed to give me?" Swinging around again, as she started pouting her lips as if to kiss the mirror and reapplying the non-wearing makeup, that she so desperately covered herself in.

"A letter, i-it was at the office, addressed to you..." He looked away slightly as he handed her the thin letter that had been placed in his pocket for safe keeping- Despite the fact that half of the letter poked up out of the top.

Purple eyes watched in almost curiosity as his 'friend's' brown ones lit up, and swiftly yanked the letter from his hold, and opened it, before giggling at the content of the letter.

Now being invisible to his once friend and no longer needed to do his job, he quickly yet stiffly walked out of the room, making sure not to look at any of the girls or make any eye contact.

When finally free from the lair, he heard a loud chorus of giggles followed by him shutting the door and then leaning against the wall, his heart beating too fast for his health to be good.

He let out a few deep breaths, trying to both calm down his heart beat and rid his lungs of the many different pollutions to the air in that room. But still he could have sworn that the corridor he first walked through on the way to the girls changing room was not pink - Oh the horrors that were now forever burned in to his mind.

During all of this 'trying-to-return-to-normal-state-of-health-and-mind' time, he didn't notice the footsteps that were becoming louder from the end of the hall.

It was only when he was pushed up against the now clearly blue wall, that he noticed the person. Jaden Yuki. Someone who had found this current position quite peaceful lately.

He could only stare upwards in horror as the brown haired boy started to mumble about something or another. None of which he caught, since he was still getting back to his senses, for a moment he could have sworn that Jaden's eyes flashed pink.

"Hi Yugi!" A large grin stretched over Jaden's lips, before mumbling slightly to himself again.

The other boy moved himself between Yugi's head and shoulder and just held that position for a bit, before pushing Yugi back again in to the wall as he saw that he was getting no answer othee than a few small mumbles or squeaks. By doing so, he had created a rather loud banging noise, but of course, that went unnoticed by the rest of the world.

Now that he thought about it, maybe if he tried to listen to Jaden the mumbles wouldn't be so mumberly. But then again, his mind had a mini heart attack everytime he saw the boy, he wouldn't be able to listen to anything but the blood sounding through his body, even if he tried really hard.

Yugi tried his best to edge away from Jaden who was still mumbling slightly and then suddenly clenched his fists tightly against the wall, he was getting more scared than ever now. It was bringing back memories from school, where he would have to run away from bullies and anyone else that deemed him to be of little importance or useless.

It was only when loud stamping noises and shouting caught their attention, that Jaden let go and let Yugi drop to the ground, before striding off. While doing so, he bumped shoulders with Atemu who was coming from the opposite direction from the commotion, probably going to inspect it.

Atemu stopped shortly at the end of the corridor as he noticed a rather shocked Yugi on the floor staring into open space, he went to walk towards him but he was suddenly bumped by something else.

"IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THEN I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Came a screaming Malik on a rampage, being followed by a rather shocked but equally angry Marik, just behind him. Before they went off in to another argument, always ending up with the previous yell before continuing again.

Yugi snapped out of his trance for a moment before staring after Malik and Marik, it was only then that he noticed Atemu, he looked up at him then let out a sigh.

It was only just now, that Yugi had realized how much his life and his friends' were messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it was, I think I made this chapter quite long - Since I'm lacking updates, but it's not just this story it's Wings of Fate too (That one's getting edited by it's now BETA). **

*** This bit may be a little bit confusing, but after reading the whole chapter, you'll probably work it out. But Jaden is the one with the complex for Yugi, and Yugi is describing himself - Although he's basically putting himself down at the same time. He was mostly linked to Napoleon by being small and older (Yugi is older than Jaden).**

**I really don't want Jaden to come across as a bad type of guy, I mean I don't really mind him...Somtimes, but we needed someone and he popped in to my head at the time XD. Also I think people may of noticed that "it's OK, he's gay" comment, I just wanted Anzu to come across as being someone who would ignore certain facts over others, and well be a cruel person - But in an almost indirect way.**

**And there we go, that was the chapter. I hope I cleared up any confusion. **

**Thank you for reading and please review, I'll try and update sooner than what I did this time :P**


	8. A small bottle of relief

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and if you have read Wings of Fate's recent update then you would know most of the reasons why, but since I have editing that out of the way, I can get back to updating this. I'm sorry for the really long gap between now and the last update, but I was basically MIA for a month, so it wasn't just that I abandoned this story, I will keep on writing till I finish it :P And then I will write my other stories.**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who; Read, Alerted, Reviewed or Favourited - :D**

**Just to let you know, I was planning to write this chapter sooner, but after much thought I decided that the end of the last chapter was not to my pleasing - With Jaden mumblering and acting weird and slightly possessed, so I have rewritten it and it is on the top of this story, then under that there will be another A/N telling you when this chapter begins.**

**Beta read by **_MindPearl _**- Her poor soul has to put up with my lateness and terribly bad role writing from my break - Although she fixed it quite a bit, it's amazing now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a rewrite of the last part of the last chapter, it starts from the italics bit, and ends at the very end of this small bit :**

_During all of this 'trying-to-return-to-normal-state-of-health-and-mind' time, he didn't notice the footsteps that were becoming louder from the end of the hall._

It was only when he was pushed to the now the now clearly blue wall, that he noticed the person. Jaden Yuki. Someone who had found this current position quite peaceful lately.

He could only stare upwards in horror as the brown haired boy stood there, seemingly doing nothing, but for a moment he could have sworn that Jaden's eyes flashed pink.

"Hi Yugi!" A large grin stretched over Jaden's lips, as he gripped hold of Yugi's shoulder in an overly friendly way.

Yugi gulped as he weakly replied "H-hello", before shaking in horror.

A frown made its way on to Jaden's face, before he launched his body forwards and collided with Yugi's successfully pinning him to the wall and dazing him a little.

More whimpers fell from his lips as his back connected rather roughly with the wall. Jaden's mouth opened but the words that came out of it didn't quite reach Yugi's ears.

Even if he tried, he doubted that he would be able to make out the words - Not that he wanted to anyway. His mind had a mini heart attack every time he saw the boy, he wouldn't be able to listen to anything but the blood pumping in his ears.

Yugi tried his best to edge away from Jaden who was still talking about something, and seemed to get a little bit annoyed as his 'prey' tried to get away, he gripped hold of Yugi's shoulders and held him harder to the wall, snaking his head down to Yugi's neck and giving a surprisingly gentle kiss. But no matter how gentle it was made out to be, all the elder male could do was shake in fear and let out whimpering noises.

It was only when loud stamping noises and shouting caught their attention, that Jaden let go and let Yugi drop to the ground, before striding off. While doing so, he bumped shoulders with Atemu who was coming from the opposite direction from the commotion, probably going to inspect it.

Atemu stopped shortly at the end of the corridor as he noticed a rather shocked Yugi on the floor staring into open space, he went to walk towards him but he was suddenly bumped by something else.

"IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THEN I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Came a screaming Malik on a rampage, being followed by a rather shocked but equally angry Marik, just behind him. Before they went off in to another argument, always ending up where they started before continuing again.

Yugi snapped out of his trance for a moment before staring after Malik and Marik, it was only then that he noticed Atemu, he looked up at him then let out a sigh.

It was only just now, that Yugi had realized how much his life and his friends' were messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is chapter 8 of Toxic, the bit above was just what it said it was :**

Ryou let out a small huff as he wiggled around in his costume, he knew that the director was just trying to get everything as realistic as possible for a fictional story about Ancient Egypt, but this? This was just too much.

Moving a bit he tried to tug down on the tunic that was covering his small form. He had no luck, and it just hung there around an inch from his knees. Oh how happy he was when he was told that he was allowed to wear underwear under this thing.

Smoothing his hands down the sides of the tunic, he tried to gain even a small amount of extra length that could come from small crinkles and creases in the clothing. He had no luck either, and only succeeded in having it stretch along his body line for a second, before moving back to its original place.

This was just too embarrassing, he was really hoping that this film would be other relatively quick, he didn't know how much time he could stand in this outfit, let alone around all the others, and hi-

He stopped that train of thought quickly as a blush crept up on to his cheeks, he shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of the embarrassment.

"Five minutes!" A yell came from the door next to him as he blushed harder, trying to work out how to move around in the tunic without looking uncomfortable. He could hear people running around and dashing past the door as he stood in front of the mirror, with all this noise he felt a headache coming on. He reached for a small bottle of pain relief pills that sat on the desk beside him, unscrewed the cap and swallowed one down dry, cringing at the taste and trying his best not to cough it up.

It wasn't uncommon to find small bottles of pills around actor's dressing rooms, in fact the longer they had been in the business the more the bottles stacked up. Little Ryou was no exception to this rule, but rather than having the dangerous pills that were for a good time, his were innocent and were to help his body to handle all the stress going on around him.

"Someone get Ryou!" A call came from the door.

A small moan came from him as he plopped the bottle down and walked over to the door, pulling it open slowly and peaking out, to see a panting teen standing there. Poor interns, they always got the hard work.

"I'm coming." He commented softly to the boy, who looked at him in slight awe, before nodding and running off to do another errand. With that, Ryou made his way to where more and more people were gathering.

Squeezing through the crowd with small mumbled apologies at the looks and harsh comments he was receiving, it wasn't long before he reached the spot where he was needed, but sadly it was like he was headed for the eye of the storm. And around the eye of the storm was the worst of the trouble.

With one final squeeze Ryou was flung forwards in to the air and landed chest first on to the ground, with a loud thud, just in time to shield his face with his arms. There were a few laughs around him, but mostly mumbles and people who were trying to hide their snickers.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!" Pushing himself up on to his knees Ryou looked up to see an almost carbon copy of him. A bright blush blossomed on to his cheeks in realisation.

'Bakura!' He mentally panicked, before forcing himself up, surprised to find a large hand grabbing hold of his upper arm and helping him to his feet with a rough grunt. He traced the hand's path back to its owner, and found that he was face to face with the very person who had been towering over him. To be honest, he didn't know why he was so surprised, after all he had just fallen in front of him and not moved from the exact spot as he got up.

"S-sorry!" He quickly said, lowering himself to bow slightly, fitting for the fact that Bakura was playing the role of a 'King' of some sorts anyway, even if it was the king of thieves. The older and rougher-looking boy just grunted before walking away, as someone called loudly for places to be taken.

All Ryou could do was stand there, trying to blend in with his clothes and disappear. He knew this film would be hard, but now he had seen the way that his crush looked in that red cloak and barely anything else - Giving a rather lovely view of well toned abs - He never knew it would be this hard.

* * *

><p>Atemu sat quietly glaring at the script in his hands, the people around him had soon moved away or rushed off to do another task; with the feeling of dread and death just leaking from Atemu's very pores, you couldn't blame them.<p>

The reason why he was so upset, or as he liked to put it, rather annoyed - There was no way that someone like him could ever be upset, it's only angry or annoyed, never upset, no Ra forbid - Was in fact many reasons.

One was being the fact that he was suspicious that little Yugi might be either in a relationship with Jaden Yuuki, a young boy whose hair looked rather like a children's cartoon character and was getting by mainly on his luck - Not that Atemu saw no talent in him, it was just that he didn't feel the need to look at the good points of his personality at the moment - Or he was getting bullied by him.

The second reason was, he didn't know why he felt so bothered by the fact that a cartoon haired kid and Yugi might have been dating. In fact he was so bothered by this that he almost wished that it was the second option, but he quickly stopped all thoughts of that, he shouldn't be wanting Yugi to suffer.

The third reason was that after that little 'incident' in the hallway, the little one had been avoiding him, which had saddened him on some levels, considering that he saw Yugi as a friend, even if they didn't talk all the time or weren't all that close, they still had a rather healthy working relationship.

But last of all, the thing that was probably annoying him the most was the fact that Anzu has started to try to get with him - again - They had been together once, but that was when she had first started in this business and seemed like such a sweet girl, but she changed quickly and turned into just another faceless fangirl that was chasing him around all day.

He was still trying to scrub off the sensation of her skin touching his arm, though that had been only a few hours ago, he had almost made himself bleed in the process.

Atemu Yami Sennen did not like Anzu Mazaki in the least, in fact it annoyed him a little to see people foolish enough to interact with her, but sadly that list of people included Yugi, who was in no way foolish. Yugi was used like a rag doll that Anzu only wanted when her life was at a breaking point and Yugi would always be willing to accept her and bring her back the happy memories of an innocent childhood, before she got over her tears and tossed him to the side again.

It almost hurt a little to watch as it happened, Yugi had always been such a good person, always doing the best for others, only to be used by people who took advantage of his kindness and repeated Anzu's actions.

But Atemu knew he would never do that. Never.

He looked down in surprise to see his knuckles white, clutching a now scrunched up and ripping script in his hands. His eyes widened a fractions before letting go of the script and letting it drop onto the side table.

Letting out a sigh, his red eyes looked upwards, he really needed some stress relief tablets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go, I tried my best to keep everything in character, but it's difficult after not writing Yu-Gi-Oh characters in a while.**

**I decided to bring another Toxin in to this, just to keep it going, after all, it's called Toxic for a reason.**

**I really hoped you liked it, terribly sorry for the long wait and please review :)**


	9. The Press

**A/N: Well... I'll start with this. Shit. That's the only word that came to mind when I saw the date of my last update. Yeah, I thought I had updated a little more recently than almost too months ago... SORRY! I did try my best to get this done and to my Beta as quick as I could from the time I saw the update date - which happened to be yesterday (from when this was posted) and I finished it yesterday, I sent it to my Beta and I got it back this morning for you guys to have :).**

**But, on another note, has every one seen the cover :D - I drew it for this story when I was bored and trying to think about what to write for this story, it's been up for a while now, but I hope you like the picture :) (I drew one for Wings of Fate too, but it looks awkward to me, so I haven't put it up).**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say, thanks to anyone who; Read, Alerted, Favourited or Reviews - I love you and thanks for putting up with my lateness :)**

**Beta'd by **_MindPearl _**Thank you so much! Your the best :D - So sorry for having to put up with me, you even had to remind me :'(**

**Anyway lets just get on with this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Yugi Mutou had done many things in his life; he had ran from bullies, been beaten up, stuck up for friends, survived school, made a decent living before finally he had made a decent quiet name for himself in something he had originally loved. But now, it seemed that he had gone straight back to the beginning.<p>

Or at least that was his view as he hid in the small 6ft by 6ft cupboard used to store set materials.

Why he was here? He panicked that's why.

He had been walking along happily after finally finishing his scene on set, when out of no where, bang! Jaden comes swinging round the corner asking where he was, and he did the very thing he had been doing since he was a child. He hid.

This place just happened to be the closest place that was out of both ear and sight of Jaden.

Now, it wasn't because he was afraid of Jaden – out loud anyway – it just so happened that Jaden has been a little full on when he had asked him to go out with him. It was fine at first, he just calmly turned him down, but it seemed that the boy was rather desperate and had a sudden burst of energy accidently attacking him– of some sorts anyway – and from that pYugi Mutou had done many things in his life; he had run from bullies, been beaten up, stuck up for friends, survived school, made a decent living before and finally he had made quite a decent name for himself in something he had originally loved. But now, it seemed that he had gone straight back to the beginning.

Those series of events had lead to Yugi to where he was today. Sitting crouched in the set cupboard, ear to the door and hand over his nose and mouth, he could barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone the sparkly material sitting next to him.

He stiffened suddenly when he felt footsteps coming closer, the small almost non-existant line of light from the bottom of the door became darkened by two long towering shadows.

A small gasp released itself from his lips as the door, that he had been leaning more than half of his weight on, was suddenly pulled forwards, sending him with it.

"Ophm!" He landed face first in front of the figures shoes, the hand that was once covering his mouth and nose, now rubbing the growing lump on his forehead, he was just about to look up at the shoes' owners when suddenly a voice stopped him.

"Little one?" Oh how that voice was music to his ears, as suddenly his cheeks became as hot as the lump on his forehead. The air around him seemed to shift as he looked up slowly to meet face to face with Atemu, who now happened to be crouching down neatly in front of him. Was it him, or did someone turn the heating up?

"Are you ok, Little one?" His voice was smooth like chocolate pouring from a fountain, with his chuckles following like the lovely soft marshmallows.

"Wha?" Seemed to be the only thing that trailed from Yugi's mouth as he looked up with admiration at the man in front of him, forgetting completely the little facts of how hard he had been trying to avoid him for the past few weeks and the fact that he had just landed face first in front of him. Oh he'd never live this embarrassment down.

A chuckle again came from Atemu's lips as he reached his hand out and gripped hold of Yugi's before giving him a little tug towards him, to help him to his feet – he stumbled in doing so, but managed to get up to standing level along with Atemu (who straightened up also).

Yugi's eyes stayed glued on to Atemu's hand as he felt his hair stand on end, his eyes only unglazing slightly when the tanned hand pulled away back to the owners side.

"To think I only came to get the puzzle, and I found a Little slave boy instead" Atemu chuckled out as he walked past him briskly and reached inside to retrieve the golden pyramid.

"Wha-?" Yugi mumbled to the man, as his eyes blinked in to focus,barely being able to keep up with Atemu's movements.

The tanned man just laughed again before he presented the puzzle to Yugi "I've been a little unfocused today, so I decided that I might be able to work better if I practice a little with it at home." He grinned happily at him.

Yugi blinked again, it took a few moments to process the words before a look of shock developed on his face. Atemu had never been unfocused in work, never. He was always perfect and commanded the camera to his will, he had even seen him today, he was just as perfect as ever... He didn't understand how the man could think that.

"Bu-But, that's not possible!" He blurted out suddenly, earning a surprise look from Atemu, and quickly filled his cheeks with colour, before mumbling, "S-sorry... I mean... You're always an amazing actor! I saw you today and- and, you were just as perfect as ever!" He finally stammered out before giving a small shy smile. His eyes had fixed themselves on some place on the floor and his cheeks grew from a pink hue to a deep red.

Atemu looked down at the little one in front of him, he paused for a moment and blinked at the sudden confession, before he let a smile grace his lips and he raised a hand to Yugi's hair, letting it dive in and ruffle Yugi's wild locks, "Thank you, Little one".

Yugi peeked up from behind his blond bangs and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the face that looked like it had been carved by the angels themselves twist in to such a beautiful portrait, he quickly looked back down and let a small smile grace his lips at the beautiful sight, knowing that he had been the one to cause it, "Y-You're welcome, Atemu."

"Filming's over, we ended early today – But I suppose you didn't know that since you were in there..." He trailed off as he pointed towards the cupboard. Just like that all the embarrassment of the day resurfaced, and Yugi couldn't help but sweat a little, he really hoped that no one would ever ask about this – Ever.

"Are you ok getting home, little one? I can give you a lift if you'd like?" Yugi quickly went in to a panicked state as he quickly looked up with his eyes wide, hands flying in front of him as he shook his head quickly in the same fashion.

"N-No! I'll be fine! T-Thank you for the o-offer! I'll be going now!" Yugi quickly yelled as he disappeared almost leaving a small dust cloud behind him, dashing for the nearest corner.

Atemu just chuckled as he watched, "Ok then." He said to himself as he turned to walk away, puzzle still in hand and a small smile still gracing his lips.

* * *

><p>Malik flicked through a magazine, a frown forming on his face. He really hated the press, they were always trying to pry in to his life and search for anything and everything. And this time they were becoming unbelievably annoying.<p>

He anything put lauched the magazine across the room towards the sofa, where – unluckily – Jou was seated eating a packet of crisps and playing a game, only just being able to dodge the magazine and sparing his friend a look.

It was also at this moment that Ryou walked in to the room after hearing a racket, wide brown eyes surveyed the room before stopping on the poor abused magazine, which had managed to land open on the same page. He gently picked it up and read through what his friend was so angry about, for the third time today.

"Ah... This article..." He mumbled quietly as Malik sat on the opposite sofa having a childlike tantrum. "It's really not that bad, Malik..." He tried to comfort him.

Malik's head snapped towards him, "Not that bad? You've read it yourself Ryou! You know how the press are! When they find something they want to find out more! Next they'll have our school pictures in there! And you know if that happens I'll be ruined!" The blonde Egyptian all but screamed.

"Malik..." Ryou replied softly, now used to his friend's constant outbursts, to any onlooker this would be like a diva throwing a tantrum, but he knew deeper in to this situation to know that Malik would only be like this for a good reason and in all honestly this situation was terrible. To him and many others. "It's not that bad... They've only written that you and Marik went to the same school... He doesn't even remember you so I doubt that many others will be able to..."

"My name isn't something easily forgotten, Ryou." The blonde countered as he sunk in to the sofa.

"It could be worse," Jou suddenly piped up while never looking up from the game, "It's not like they'll go to your past classmates and then get the incident out of them..."

The two pairs of eyes in the room snapped at him, before suddenly something soft with surprising force hit him around the head, "Ow! What was that for?" He tore himself away from the game to look up at a fuming Malik and a – surprisingly – steaming Ryou.

"You're not helping!" Screamed Malik as he then sunk back in to the chair realising how bad this could get.

"It'll be ok..." Ryou softly comforted him. That was all he could do for now, even he – the usually optimistic one – knew that all they could do was hope, there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. It was a little short, in fact I tried my best to make it longer but when I wrote this I was running on empty, all I could think about was updating so this is just a stepping stone for the next chapter to come. It took a long time to work out how to write Yugi again, it was difficult, since the way I had originally written the way they interacted with each other was not the way I was writing it at first so I had to change it.**

**I also hope that this chapter seems to save your view of Jaden a little, I didn't really want to make him a bad guy, he just was the only on available. I've got plans for him though so no worries.**

**This chapter is almost to give me time to write the next one, because I was unable to come up with much from the top of my head - in fact, I forgot half of my story ideas with this story. But no worries, they're coming back every now and then, so the next chapter should be a LOT better than this little one.**

**Thanks for reading :D - sorry for being late, AGAIN, :'( - and Please review :D, I'll try and update on time for the next chapter :D**


End file.
